


Bite Me Once, Bite Me Twice, Bite Me Three Times

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [30]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Biting, Claws, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Throne Sex, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so awful I give you smut for Valentine's Day. :hangs head in shame with evil grin:</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bite Me Once, Bite Me Twice, Bite Me Three Times

**Author's Note:**

> I am so awful I give you smut for Valentine's Day. :hangs head in shame with evil grin:

The throne room in the goblin fortress had only a few more stragglers in it. Bog sat on his throne, tired, annoyed, about ready to take his staff and use it as a club to remove the last goblins. He rolled his eyes as the last goblin continued to drone on. Bog rubbed the bridge of his nose listening to the endless complaints about some fairy and goblin youths playing some sort of game at the border that involved a lot of chasing. This resulted in the ruining of some crops or other. He was about to roar something when Marianne cleared her throat. “Alright everyone, OUT!!” 

The whole throne-room jumped turning as one to stare at the manic pixie woman with her bright purple wings, her fists on her hips glaring at everyone. 

The goblins all looked at each other in confusion and then back at Bog. The king snarled in agreement, his blue eyes hard, his jagged fangs exposed in a growl that made his lips tremble. “Did the queen stutter?” Then immediately everyone in the room turned quickly, fleeing. After the room was cleared Marianne slammed the door before she brought down the locks on the door. She turned, leaning against the large doors grinning at Bog, who gave her a seductive look as he sat on his throne watching her. 

“Everything alright, my love?” he asked softly. 

“Oh, nothing is wrong, but you have been here all day and I demand that you now relax.” Her smirk was very sassy as she walked over to Bog. Her purple wings caught the dim illumination, casting light around the room. They shimmered provocatively at her approach. He watched her, mesmerized by her movements as she sashayed her way to the throne. The growl of want deep in his chest was the only noise to be heard. 

Her wings opened and she flitted up onto one arm of the throne, nearly causing Bog to leap out of the way, but she snagged his shoulder holding him in place. She shifted around, the throne being more than big enough to accommodate them both. She stood behind him and started to rub his thorny shoulders. 

Her clever fingers moved to work up his neck, making Bog groan with pleasure. Her thumbs kneaded the base of his skull and then back down between his shoulders. He shifted forward to the edge of the throne as her fingers worked down his spine. She giggled softly when he felt her fingertips make their way down to the base of his spine. He moaned softly. “Marianne, that feels wonderful.” She smiled happily loving the way she could melt the vicious Bog King into a puddle. She moved to stroke his wings, delicate fingertip gracing the tender membranes, feeling him shiver. “I love you, Bog.” She leaned in to brush her lips against his ear. He closed his eyes with a contented smile on his face. “I love you too, my tough girl.” 

She circled around to sit on his lap. Bog gathered her close and hugged her against him, nuzzling his long sharp nose into her neck. She smelled of flowers. She giggled softly as he nuzzled her. “I want to eat you up, bite your soft skin, hear you groan my name.” His words, spoken with a moan, slipped down her spine to wrap around her, hardening her nipples and making her groin sensitive with want. 

He gently cupped her face in one long fingered hand, his claws gracefully caressing the back of her head as he moved her mouth so he could kiss her. His kiss was soft, sweet as his tongue brushed her lips. She moaned softly, opening her mouth, her tongue meeting his with her hands flat against his chest running up to his neck. He yanked her harder against his mouth demanding more, which she gave him. 

They both made soft moans, murmurs as lips moved against skin. His clawed fingers brushed gently over delicate wings, all their focus on the sharing of lips and tasting of tongues. His other arm gathered up her legs to pull her closer. 

He angled her mouth with a gentle pressure of his fingers along the back of her head. She smiled when his lips brushed her neck feeling the pulse under her skin. 

His fangs stroked the tender flesh, the tips of the sharp teeth brushed slowly sending a thrill through her body. When he bit down on her neck she didn't cry out, but rather she groaned with pleasure. Marianne loved everything he did to her, from the tender kisses to the more aggressive bites. Right now she wanted the bites. His tongue ran gently over the bite impressions he left on her skin, licking up to her ear. Her mouth became more aggressive biting down on Bog's neck. He growled when she bit him hard, her blunt teeth grabbing tender flesh—she had assumed some goblin characteristics since they had married. 

“Marianne, mayhaps we should retire?” Bog's words were barely coherent as he kept growling at the way she worried her teeth against his skin. 

She shifted position, her little teeth biting and sucking at the tender spots of soft skin that she could easily find. She became more lustful as her hips ground against his lap. His claws dug into her hips holding her down on his lap. His grinding in return fueled her need for her goblin. He chuckled about to pick her up to carry her out when she whispered against his ear before dragging her tongue across it. “Let's stay here, we haven't done it on the throne in a while.” 

Bog blushed and then shuddered as her tongue swirled around his ear. He said nothing, letting her know his agreement by burying his mouth against her neck. She groaned with want, enjoying the way his teeth moved over her flesh. She wanted to feel his teeth and claws everywhere. 

“I want it rough Bog.” She moaned, eliciting a snarl from him. To demonstrate that he knew exactly what his fairy wife wanted, his claws dug into the flower petal fabric of her tunic and tore. He easily ripped the garment off of her, throwing the pieces of tunic away to flutter to the throne room floor. Marianne gasped in surprise at the tearing of her tunic, but also the suddenly flood of cool air on her skin. Bog quickly warmed her skin with his hands and mouth moving aggressively over her. He tugged her up, his mouth hungrily attacking her breasts. 

Marianne gasped at the feel of his teeth biting down on her nipple. She found it immensely erotic the way he could cause just the right amount of pain that it was intensely pleasurable. His large hands spanned her back holding her against him. He sucked hard on the nipple of one breast, his tongue playing swiftly across the hardened nipple until she was panting with the waves of heated passion. He sent ripples that burned within her groin. He continued to administer the same treatment to the other nipple, only changing his strategy to catch this one between his teeth, holding it so that the tip of his tongue stroked across the surface. She moaned, her wings suddenly jerked out at the mix of pain and pleasure only her husband could administer. “Ooh, yes Bog—bite me!” He held her easily with one large clawed hand. The other glided over to brush his claws over her now neglected nipple so that as he sucked and circled his tongue over the one, the very tip of his claws played with the other, flicking it back and forth or occasionally catching it between his rough fingers to squeeze gently. 

He was making her wet. She needed to get her leggings and boots off. But the way he held her, her back bent so he could attack her breasts was making it difficult to rub her groin against him, which she so desperately wanted to do. Bog pulled her up. He dragged his claws down from her breast, along her side leaving lines of red, over the swell of her hip to her leggings snagging them and ripping the delicate cloth easily as if he had read her mind. 

She giggled wickedly biting at his thorny chin. With a devilish grin, he lifted one leg at a time nipping her knee, then the inside of a thigh, to slip her boots off, one leg at a time, so that he had a very naked fairy on his lap. Her wings flared out again as she cupped his face in her small hands, kissing him deeply. Her tongue brushed against his teeth making Bog groan, especially when she licked his tongue with her own. He growled deep in his chest again a sound that made her want him all the more. Both his hands reached up between her shoulder blades, the very tip of his claws stroking the delicate joints where wings met her back. He knew that was one of her sensitive spots, an odd little area that made her shudder in pleasure when he touched it. 

Marianne shuddered as goosebumps of pleasure raced across her body. He branched his fingers out to caress her wings. They were velvet soft; it always surprised him how delicate they were, yet they kept her aloof and could be powerful when she needed them to be. 

She draped her arms around his neck, purposefully brushing her breasts against his rough chest, loving the way he felt against her tender skin. Bog yanked her, lifted her up, his large hands pulled her to stand over him her, legs spread, knees resting on his shoulders, before he buried his mouth against her warm wetness. Marianne grabbed the back of the throne with a gleeful cry. His hands large and flat against her backside as he angled her hips to his mouth letting her rest her rear against his hands. She rolled her hips with a moan. He was quite talented with his tongue. The very tips of his claws dragged down the soft skin of her backside which made her shudder and groan with the dull rasp of his claws along her flesh. But when she felt his teeth gently bite her she almost screamed a wild “YES! Oh yes, BOG!!” 

The groan that left his lips rumbled through her, exciting her, the sounds he made caused a flow of fluids from her core. She wanted him so badly she ached. His hisses vibrated against her, but when his tongue flicked inside her, she nearly screamed. His tongue was long and he knew exactly how to use it. Bog pressed her against his mouth, picking up the rhythm of her movements, his tongue playing with her and alternating with his teeth. He sucked, nipped, and dragged his teeth along her bundle of sensitive nerves that made heat burst through her. She closed her eyes tightly, thrusting against her husband's mouth until she was ready to simply melt into a puddle of orgasmic, fluttering wings and boneless limbs. 

Bog shifted to pull her down to his lap where she found his erection ready and waiting for her. He adjusted her hips, her small hands, slender fingers finding the tender places on his shoulders where she dug her fingers in and held on. He yanked her against his body standing with her on him dropping to his knees. He leaned back against the throne, she set her feet to the floor behind them, leaned back and started to thrust her hips. She pulled out, long and slow to leaned back on her arms, hands held his shoulders, before she would thrust back hard, making her husband gasp. Especially when her wings snapped out. The little light in the room caught them and covered Bog and the walls in a shimmering cascade of purple. 

He leaned against the foot of the throne, he held onto her waist thrusting his hips up until she cried out, her fluids flooded over him. He clamped down his jaw to hold back the urge to burst inside her, his head thrown back exposing his throat to her. Marianne thrust hard against him, her tongue flat against his neck drawing a wet line to his chin. Bog moaned so deeply she tightened with a gasp of pleasure, coming again. Bog mentally struggled, not yet, not yet, he thought to himself, enjoying every moment. 

Marianne growled her with pleasure and then suddenly her goblin was yanking her off and turning her around. She gasped and giggled, but her laugh was stopped short by the plunging hardness of his shaft entering again. “Oh yes, yes, yes!!! Bite me again, Bog!!” Her arms trembled, but then his teeth clamped down on her shoulder, the smooth slope between neck and shoulder. His arms wrapped snugly around Marianne's waist, he started to fuck with rotating hips and upward thrusts. His deep plunges were driving her crazy until she was screaming with happiness. “Oh, Bog. I love you, I love you, I love you!!!” 

He growled in response, she felt it against her shoulder when he was biting down so hard that there was a slow trickle of blood running down her back. She prayed to the spirits he didn't know because he would stop; she was enjoying the mix of pleasure and pain, the way he fucked was a thing of beauty. 

He shifted to grab her breasts in his large hands squeezing, rough calloused skin brushed against her nipples. She shuddered at the sounds of Bog grunts. When he let go of her shoulder, it was to roar out an orgasm, the intensity of which hit her so hard that she squeezed him with a deep cry of her own. He continued to pump into her until he was spent. She closed her eyes, smiling; he felt so good inside her. 

He shifted back and reclined against the throat, keeping her to him, staying embedded inside her. The moan that she had made was soft when he unclasped his teeth from her skin. 

Now he licked the wound he had caused. She smiled with a sudden shiver at the feel of his tongue as he lapped at the small amount of blood. She settled against him, a soft contented smile on her lips. Bog whispered against her ear. “Sorry.” 

She leaned into his lips. “Bog, I told you to bite me. I wanted you to.” 

“One day I might accidentally scar you.” His lips brushed her ear. 

“Oh, I do hope so,” she whispered back. 

“Marianne!” He chuckled, holding her tighter. “You don't mean that.” 

“Oh, yes I do! Then every time I look at it I would remember the night you made it.” She turned to look at him, her brown eyes flashed with devilish intent. 

“You are more wicked than I ever thought!” Bog grinned. 

Marianne looked delightfully impish. “Wait 'till we get back to our room.”


End file.
